


How It Started

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas Wants a Dictionary, Cas loves his Dictionary, Cas wants to learn, Cas' Word Of The Day, Sam is a Sweetheart, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How Cas' Word of the Day came to be.(See Author's Note on the bottom!)





	How It Started

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or people in these fan fictions I make. All Characters belong to their rightful owner, I only borrow them for my plot ideas (which are all my ideas.) Thank you & Enjoy.

"Sam, I would like a dictionary." Cas said as he came into the Bunker's common area one day where Sam was reading. 

"A dict- Cas why do you want a dictionary." Sam laughed closing the book he had in his hand. 

"I would like to learn new words that human's use on a daily basic and I learned a dictionary has lots of words." 

"It also has a lot of words that we don't use in it. Cas is you want to know some words you can just ask us." 

Cas tipped his head to the side confused. "That won't be necessary, if I have a dictionary I can study them more." 

Sam smiled and laughed. "Already Cas, I needed a trip to the library soon anyways, I will bring you to the bookstore next door if you really want a dictionary." 

Cas smiled with glee and headed out the bunker, Sam close behind. 

Needless to say, Cas was reading his new Dictionary on the way home, and he was excited to try his new words. 

And that is how the word of the day started about a week later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a new Series I will be doing to get over my writer's block. Basically these are suppose to be short and sweet and will include the word of the day on the merriam-webste Dictionary site. I am using Cas as a main character because I feel like he would want to learn all these new words. Enjoy! 
> 
> \----------------
> 
> *Feel free to Leave Kudos and write comments! I love to know what people think and what your favourite Parts are! *


End file.
